What's Done in The Dark
by Winnie-the-Bish
Summary: Nick and Jess think that they're just friends ,but that's not the case for some people. Can they handle Just being friends or a little bit more.


"Nick, I need you to leave;Jeremy is coming over and I promised him that there would be no company". Jess looked at him with those big blue eyes knowing that he would give in any second. "Ok Jess just let me get my stuff and I will leave you and Jerry alone". He said with an annoyed tone.

"It's Jeremy, Nick." she corrected him. Nick looked at her as if he actually cared what his name was. As he grabbed his jacket and keys he was just about to put his hand on the door knob until he was stopped by knocking on the door. Jess swung her head around towards the door and went wide-eyed like a deer in the headlights."Do I look ok, Nick? Does my hair look good?Get out of here Nick your not suppose to be out".

"Well this door is the only way out, unless you want me to jump out of the window".Nick said sarcastically. "Well if you insist on tak-" she was cut off when Nick open the door to the sight of Jeremy holding a box of Chinese food in his left hand and a DVD in his right.

"My,my,my don't you always manage to look so amazing.I mean you look fantastic;beautiful actually". Jeremy looked up and down a Jess and then looked at the manly figure standing in front of him. Nick could feel the tension in the room and knew it was about time he better get going. Before he stepped passed Jeremy, Nick turned around and said " And if you need me…. Schmidt, or Winston call us". With that he turned back around and started walking towards the elevator. He pushed the button and the door slowly opened. Nick stepped in and the door closed behind him.

Back in the Living room Jeremy looked Jess up and down with his dark brown eyes just appreciating the sight of her. He was about 5'9" and had light brown hair and a killer smile. Jess finally broke the silence. "Why did you bring food I told you I wanted to cook for you?" she asked a little disappointed. He walked over to the kitchen area to put the food and DVD on the table. Slowly removing the jacket, he rested it on the chair and walked over to Jess who had a frown of her face." Jess I'm so sorry I didn't know you had plans,I just thought we would eat, watch a movie and have a little play time later." Jess had a small grin across her face.

"Well your plans sound good,but next time were going with my plans." He nodded his head as she lifted up on her tippy-toes to plant a small kiss on his lips."So about that play time... when do you think we can start?" with a little southern belle accent. Jeremy giggled and said "patience. Now let begin our agenda shall we."

It was a crowded at the Topeka restaurant,but Nick still managed to find Alice in the corner waiting for him. As he got closer she had her arms across her chest, tapping her finger on her arm, looking extremely pissed off. "Why are you late, Nick? You were suppose to be here an hour ago". Before he could say anything a short brunette haired waitress came over to them and asked them If they were ready to be seated. She walked them over to their table and placed two menus on the table,then she said she would be back shortly and walked away.

Now that they were seated,Nick wanted to explain to Alice why he had been late. That's when Alice phone began to ring and she stuck her index finger up to signal Nick to be quite. She covered her ears to block out the other noises that were going through the restaurant. Nick looked around then picked up his menu to see what he was in the mood for. After Alice put her phone down she grabbed her purse and stood up from her chair. Nick looked looked up a little puzzled.

"Where are you going; we just sat down".

"Well, I need to go to back to the station. Lt. Dunn needs me for a line up".

"You're getting a hair-cut. I don't think that's a good look".

"No a line up is when someone stands behind a tinted glass window and identify a potential suspect".

"Come on are you serious I just got here and this is not close to the apartment. Gas is no joke Alice". Nick cried.

"Maybe If you got here earlier we could of had a nice meal and did something special,but knowing you I didn't really think that was going to happen".

" Jess had someone coming over so I helped her clean up a little around the house and sh-".

Nick stopped and looked at Alice and how angry she was getting. What did he do so wrong.

" Oh Jess, that sounds about right. Well I'm going to call you later...or not. Maybe you could get here on schedule next time".

_That's what this relationship was. A schedule._

With that she turned around and stormed out of the restaurant. Nick was confused on why Alice had been so upset of the fact that he was helping Jess clean up his own , she was with another man. _Oh, man she's worse than Caroline_ he thought. He couldn't sit there any longer. As Nick got up from his chair the waitress came back with a pen and a notepad.

"Um were good I was just leaving anyway,but thanks".

He turned around and walked towards the door. He made it to his car and got in. Just Sitting there thinking about things he could of said to make problem better, but guess what he's Nick Miller. He only thinks of himself as a mess up just like Caroline,Julia and now Alice. _I'm a screw up, lazy,fat, no good person just like everyone thinks of him._ Nick battles himself constantly never thinking that he's ever good for anyone,especially for women who has themselves together.

He took one last deep breath and started his car. The engine click, then he just realized that he was empty when he got there. Nick stepped out of the car,closing the door behind him. _See screw up. I don't even have enough money for gas._ Standing in the cool air of California he had no choice but to walk. _Alone._


End file.
